The Heartless Fox of Konoha
by boby333
Summary: The King of the Heartless was locked away in Naruto when he was a baby. Watch him as he battles his darkness long with Ansem's. From the beginning to the end of Part I.
1. Chapter 1

Yea, yea been done before, but I love the idea to be honest. I'll be using Kingdom Hearts I Ansem so things don't get overcomplicated. This'll be after Chain of Memories with vague references to Birth by Sleep. I ain't sure what pairing is going to be in here yet so I'll be having a poll.

Naru/Ino  
Naru/Hina  
Naru/Saku  
Naru/Ten  
CRA

the poll is only going on for a few chapters because the first few chapters are primarily about Naruto's first interactions with Ansem's powers and Ansem himself along with his meeting with his friends.

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter One: Prologue to Darkness

The night of October tenth was all, but chaos for Konoha. It was under attack from The Kyuubi no Kitsune. The giant nine tailed fox was sent into a rage after being released from his Jinchūriki. Many men and woman of the village were fighting it by any means, but to no avail. The demon was too much for them.

Minato Namikazee knew this as he and his pregnant wife sat in a cave with a few others. Minato was a man of five foot eight with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a well built frame and with one hand he held a kunai. He held his wife's hand as she gave birth to his son, "Hold on a little longer Kushina..."

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikazee was a woman of five foot four with red hair and dull blue eyes. She was slowly dying after the mysterious masked man had unleashed The Kyuubi. With one final push a crying boy was born. He had the same hair as his father and as he opened his eyes everyone in the room saw he had the same piercing blue eyes.

They both looked at their newborn with smiles, "Stay strong little Naruto..." Minato looked out the cave at the monster fox, "I have to fight. You two watch her and Naruto!" The Yellow Flash took in to fight alongside the other Konoha Nin.

-The Lanes Between-

A tall man with long silver hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. His breath was shaky with bruises and cuts all over his body. His clothes were in tatters as he slowly limped across the path he was on. He wore a long black coat with grey buttoned down three fourths from the bottom, large white gloves that were also button near the top, a white shirt that was opened revealing his chest and attached to a weird symbol that resembled a heart at the top, his pants were black as were his boots, except for the silver lining at the tops, he had greyish shoulder guards that were directly attached by belts, and there were the two black belts at his waste.

This was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. One of the strongest beings the universe had to offer and the strongest of The Heartless. He was still weak from his last battle with his former vessel, Riku. Luckily he escaped before he was shut inside the boy's heart for good. He limped further until he felt a surge of darkness flow from one world. Ansem slowly limped farther towards the flowing darkness. The King of the Heartless chuckled, "Soon..."

Ansem started flying at full speed towards the unknown world.

-Konoha-

Minato had just gone through with the sealing jutsu when he noticed a small glimmer. Ansem dove straight at the seal while the fox was absorbed by black inkiness, "W-What?" He soon saw that The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and a rather tall man in a green spandex jumpsuit with a bowl cut and a younger version of said previous Hokage ran up to the current Hokage. The one in green was Might Guy and the latter was Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Minato!" Hiruzen said with surprise. He saw that both he and Kushina had been run through. In front of them was a crying Naruto who had a swirl tattoo around his naval.

"H-Hiruzen... come here..." Minato had a small amount of blood running from his mouth, "Tell the... v-village he's a hero... T-tell them my son... is a hero..." The Yellow Flash was slowly slipping into death while he whispered, "D-Don't tell him... about me until after... after... The Chūnin Exams... he'll be plenty... s-strong then..." With that The Yondaime Hokage was dead. All that was left was his child and legacy. Near the child were two scrolls that had Kushina's and Minato's seals on them.

"Find Hatake Kakashi as fast as you can," both ran off in different directions. He was saddened at the sight of both deaths then began to think why the fox had gotten free of his jail. At first he thought it was because of Naruto's birth then took notice of a large fragment of a mask. Hiruzen slowly picked it up just as the two Jonin and a masked man with blood and sweat covering him. He had spiky, silver hair and he only had one eye visible, the other was covered by his protector. This was Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Guy, Asuma... I am ordering you three to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret. Someone else was here tonight," He showed the three the mask piece, "This is proof of it. I will inform Jiraiya of this, but I also want you three to look for anything when you're out on missions. I will inform the others of what has transpired here today soon." Hiruzen finished with a huff.

Kakashi meanwhile was feeling sadness. He was the last person from his team to live and a person he looked up to was now dead before him. He then looked at the newborn with sympathetic eyes.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

A evil chuckle rang out in the blackness of the cage, "A body to mold in my visage..." Unbeknownst to The Seeker of Darkness there two strong lights near him. The slowly started rotating around him, "No... he's a child! He can't have these lights here!" Said lights kept spinning until Ansem was in shackles, "Bonds that bind? So weak!" He tried breaking free from them yet he couldn't. Each chain was glowing a dark red.

Ansem was gritting his teeth again, "A mother's love? Damn you... DAMN YOU ALL!" The two lights grew brighter, "Fine! I will protect your precious boy, but when the time comes I will use his body to exact revenge!"

~Six Years Later~

Young Naruto had just been chased out of another clothing store after trying to buy a new shirt. The Fourth's wish that his son would be seen as a hero was ignored by most civilians and a couple of the clans. He had, so far, a slightly comfortable childhood. Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage a year prior because the matron had called him a demon and didn't want him around the other kids. He spent a few months on the streets, but it didn't last long.

He had a couple friends from the academy and was usually seen hanging out with Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and his sensei Iruka Umino. Might Guy would sometimes teach him some Taijutsu to defend himself when there was no one around to help him, Asuma would normally just talk with from time to time, and Iruka would always take him out for ramen or even tutor him from time to time on school matters. Overall he had some good times, but with good times come bad ones. Most of the civilians would glare at him or call him demon and on occasion beat him near death, luckily he would always heal fast. Currently he was dreaming of becoming Hokage so everyone would acknowledge and respect him.

It was an ANBU that had helped him get an apartment and the current Hokage that pulled strings for a rather large allowance. He slowly walked back to his apartment defeated by the shop keepers, 'I wonder if Iruka-Sensei will go with me to Ichiraku's tonight for dinner? Maybe I could even get Bushy Brows to go with.' Well he was until he was followed by three men with clubs. Naruto noticed them and started running until he was trapped in an ally, "Look here! It's demon boy!"

"And no damned Shinobi to protect him..." The one in the middle sneered as he raised his club. Naruto tried to get into the stance Guy had shown him, but the other two followed suit and with a loud crack they hit him in his ribs. Crack. A hit to his arm. Crack. A hit to his legs. Crack. A hit to the head. All Naruto could feel was pain and some hate for these men. His hate began soaring as he felt the hits keep coming. A roar was heard coming from behind the boy. A pool of darkness started bubbling up and with it to very large arms. They shot out at two of the men. A creature rose up from the darkness. It was huge and muscular with four long, crooked antennae and bandages covering his mouth and the top part of his body. A heart shaped hole was in his chest while a trail of shadow led to Naruto.

One of the men was thrown into the street hard. He rolled to a stop near Guy, who had just returned from a mission. He looked at where Naruto was. He saw him get up from the ground with the creature behind it. The other man was thrown into the stand next to the bushy browed Jonin. He stared wide eyed as the last man slowly backed up in the street followed by Naruto, who was gritting his teeth and balling his fists in anger. The last was grabbed with both hands by the creature. A woman screamed while many backed up away from Naruto. The creature threw the man into the air where he launched a ice-like attack that froze the man in a dark piece of ice that fell in the road.

Guy was so mesmerized by the event that he completely forgot about everything. Naruto looked at the crowd then slowly slipped into unconsciousness. His guardian had his arms crossed and dissipated into shards of darkness, 'What was that? The demon fox?' Might Guy threw the now unconscious Naruto over his shoulder and took off towards Hokage Tower.

-Sarutobi's Office-

Naruto was still unconscious, but he was in a chair. Guy was standing in front of Sarutobi looking very serious, "Yosh! I saw it with my own youthful eyes! Naruto used a strange black creatures to protect himself before I could even move!" Hiruzen puffed out some smoke from his pipe while rewatching the events that played out today.

"I wonder," The Third slowly began thinking on the creature, "Could this be a Kekkai Genkai?" Might Guy frowned a little at the revelation.

"You do realize what will happen when the council finds out." He began, but both knew the outcome of the matter. Naruto would more than likely be put into the CRA or he would even have to be banished due to the fear of The Kyuubi, "How unyouthful..."

A knock at the door came, "Sir, the council wishes to speak with you and... him..." The man sneered at the unconscious boy before taking his leave.

"Guy come with me if you would." The Sandaime ordered. Guy nodded then picked up Naruto.

-Council Room-

"...Child is a danger to us! He nearly killed three innocent men today!" A voice argued. It was a female voice, "How could we allow a creature like that into the village?!" She had so much hate in his voice.

"That BOY was defending himself from what I've heard!" Another voice roared in Naruto's defense.

"From what?" The female asked in a haughty manner.

"From being beaten! Guy saw it with his own eyes!" The door opened to reveal that it was a middle aged man with spiky blonde hair in the front and straight, long hair in the back, he had green eyes, and had a lot of muscle, but wasn't big. This was Inoichi Yamanaka. Next to him were two other middle aged men. One had black hair in a pineapple style, two scar on the right side of his face, and a goatee. He was really bored, but even he held some anger. This was Shikaku Nara.

"Troublesome... if this were anyone other than Naruto you civilians would jump all over him." It was quite asinine for civilians to stick their noses in Shinobi business. The man next to him and Inoichi agree. He was bigger than the other two with long red hair, his eyes were in a perpetual squint, and he had two wavy, purple tattoo lines on each side of his face. This was Chōza Akimichi.

"If this is a Kekkai Genkai than Ino-Shika-Chō alliance back him." Chōza stated aloud for the council to hear. Another woman nodded with a growl. She was feral looking with red fang tattoos under her eyes, slight fangs coming out of her mouth, and messy, brown hair. This was Tsume Inuzuka.

Sarutobi took his seat while puffing from his pipe. Guy sat Naruto near the old Hokage while he himself stood behind Sarutobi. Close to him was an older man, like Sarutobi, he wore a long white robe and a heavier black on over his right arm, he had short, cropped, black hair, with bandages covering the upper right part of his face and some bandages covering his right arm, and he had a small X scar on his chin. This was Danzo. He was the old warhawk of the council. Though he was always thinking of the village and its wellbeing he had used some unsavory tactics to keep the peace.

The old warhawk was currently thinking of a way to use the six year old to further his plans. He looked towards the head of The Hyuuga Clan and The Aburame Clan were more silent as the rest. The Aburame Clan Head, Shibi Aburame, finally let out a word, "The Aburame will follow the example of the other clans." Was all he said. he had stuck up, black hair, a large coat that covered the lower half of his face, minus his wispy mustache, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

Hiashi Hyuuga was busy contemplating the matter in his mind when he noticed the boy stirring, "I want to hear it from the boy himself..." Other's turned to see that Naruto was indeed moving.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he was surrounded by a bunch of older people, "Hey Bushy Brows, Jiji why am I here?"

"Well, Naruto, we're because of what you did earlier." Sarutobi looked at his mock grandson with a soft smile that reassured the boy.

"Oh! You mean the big guy!" Naruto went to his large smile, "Yea he helped me out there." The older council woman who had spoken lowly of Naruto earlier scoffed.

Hiashi Hyuuga looked down at the orphan, "How did you bring him out?"

"I just... I felt hate... that's all I can put it as." One of the civilian council laughed.

"What do you have to hate? You're lucky The Hokage let's you live here demon!" As he continued to berate the poor boy the remaining council looked on as Naruto's eyes shifted from blue to a glowing yellow. The creature roared back into existence. All was deathly silent as the council saw the creature. Hiashi activated his Byakugan. He was expecting to see The Kyuubi's chakra, but what he saw were wisps of black ink that swirled in every direction.

Whispers of demon spread like wildfire. Sarutobi was dazed at the moment he saw the demon like creature, "Naruto can you dismiss it?" Naruto had a dull look then nodded as he thought about Sarutobi, ramen, and of course the other people that saw him as a person. The Guardian slowly dissipated into darkness.

"Look Jiji I did it!" He jumped up and down.

"That's good Naruto. Why don't you go with Guy to Ichiraku's, there's something I must discuss somethings with the people here." Both Guy and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, Let us see if can race there!" Both took off in a sprint that caused the dust in the room to pick up. Guy could be heard yelling about "The Power of Youth".

"Let us put this to a vote. How many say we should help Naruto with his newly found Kekkai Genkai?" Inoichi, Shikaku, Chōza, Shibi, Tsume, and, reluctantly, Hiashi's hands went up along with a few civilians. Danzo, along with a quarter of the remaining civilians, voted against it.

"Sarutobi, if I may remind you this could be the fox trying to get free." Danzo pointed out. It was true that this could be the reason, but it was also highly unlikely. Naruto was like a fox in many ways, but that definitely wasn't a fox in any definition. The votes said it all. Naruto's new bloodline would be nurtured and trained.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"My new vessel shall be most interesting," Ansem chuckled while chained to the walls inside a giant cage, "There's an endless abyss to work with here. It is as if it never ends... such an interesting being this Naruto Uzumaki. Slowly I'll feed him more power until I can take over his mind." Ansem, Seeker of Darkness laughed in the abysmal plane he was in. He had this all planned out for the next few years.

He had always healed the boy's wounds and given a little extra strength to him. Other than that, though, he was letting the boy progress through life on his current path. Yet the one thing that kept him in check were the hearts of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikazee and Minato Namikazee. It was aggravating for the master of darkness to be locked up like an animal, but soon he would be free again.

Read and review. This is my first Naruto fanfic and I'm really nervous. Please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning there are some mild bone shattering in this chapter.

Naru/Ino = 0  
Naru/Hina = 0  
Naru/Saku = 0  
Naru/Ten = 0  
CRA = 4

Seems the CRA is winning with a four to zip lead in the second! Sorry I'm a huge baseball fan and I couldn't resist. Remember the next chapter is the end of the vote so get your votes in now before it's too late!

I do not own Naruto.  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 2:

"Bushy Brows, does this mean I'm from a clan?" Naruto was on his third bowl of miso ramen while Guy was on his second beef ramen. Guy looked at the boy in sadness. He couldn't tell him about his father just yet.

"No, my youthful friend! You're the first person that I've heard of to have this kind of Kekkai Genkai. You could create your own clan if ya wanted to!" Guy's opinion on things was making Naruto extremely happy.

"Umm... Guy can you walk me home tonight?" He was a little scared of the people around. Unfortunately it was not to be.

"Sorry, Naruto, I have to go help out Sarutobi-Sama." With that Guy ran off leaving Naruto on his own. He said goodbye to the Ichiraku's and walked off in the pale moonlight, thinking that just maybe no one would attack him. He was right no one did attack him, but that didn't mean someone else wasn't being attacked.

Naruto first heard screaming followed swiftly by laughing. He turned the corner to see a few thugs surround a little girl. The little girl had a chinese dress on and buns for a hairstyle. Her hair was brown and she had a scared look on her face. She held a kunai in each hand, but she was clearly losing.

He then heard what the men were talking about, "Maybe if we kidnap her we could sell her for a pretty penny." The other three chuckled.

"Or we could hold her ransom! Her father owns the weapons shop on the side of town!" All laughed at the ideas they had come up. Naruto, meanwhile, had gotten rather angered by what was happening. The Guardian appeared from the darkness with a loud roar.

"What the hell was that?" They turned to see Naruto behind him. They chuckled, "It's just the demon! Go ahead and do this village a favor boys. We'll take the bitch as payment!" He ordered. they brought out their weapons. One had a sword, another two had kunai, one had chakram, and the leader pulled a giant sword.

"Let her go!" He yelled at the thugs. the one holding the sword at him with a smirk. He slashed down his sword as fast he could until a large black hand came out of Naruto's shadow. It grabbed the man's arms and twisted it sideways with a sickening snap. The Guardian punched said thug in the stomach, knocking him unconscious in the process.

"HE REALLY IS A DEMON! KILL THE BASTARD!" All four attacked at once, but were blocked as the Guardian phased in front of Naruto to block each of the weapons. The man with the sword got in front of the rest and tried stabbing the Guardian through the heart shaped hole in its chest, but as soon as the sword tried piercing the creature's chest it was only stopped to a crawl. The Guardian slapped the man away on the ribs. A few cracks were heard as the man's ribs were broken on his left side. The two with kunai ran at Naruto at the same time. The Guardian receded into the ground as Naruto's shadow. It then popped out to grab the two with the kunai by the legs, he snapped them like pencils.

The leader ran back to the girl who let out a cry as he held his chakram to her neck. Naruto just got even more enraged at the guy, "I told you to. LET. HER. GO!" Naruto ran at the thug with his fist cocked back. The Guardian's large right hand was also cocked back. The thug stared at him with pure fear in his eyes. He threw the girl to the side hoping to calm the boy, but when that didn't work he tried moving. His body was shaking as he desperately tried to move, 'Move... why can't... my legs move... MOVE DAMMIT! MOVE!' Before he knew it a little fist hit his stomach while a large fist hit his face. The thug went flying off into the sky.

Naruto slowly calmed down until The Guardian was gone. "Are you okay?" He asked the girl who was busy crying from being hurt. She looked up at the boy coming to her. She recognized him from her class as the loud, blonde boy that slept and interrupted Iruka-Sensei.

"Y-Yes... I'm okay they just caught me off guard. If could of reached my sword they would've been done for!" She cried out, "You're the boy that hangs out with Shikimaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba right?" The six year old nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked her with large smile. His smile was contagious as she, too, began smiling.

"My name is Tenten!" She said proudly. Her chocolate eyes looking over the boy in front of her, "I actually forgot yours... sorry..." She looked down at the ground slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! The man who'll become Hokage!" He nearly shouted with a peace sign. She started laughing at Naruto's antics.

"Naruto you're still a boy! You can't call yourself a man until you become a Genin!" She smirked at the now flabbergasted boy. Naruto walked over to her timidly at first.

"What happened? Why were those guys attacking you?" The concern in Naruto's voice was quite evident though not wanting to show it he looked to the side and put both hands behind his head.

Tenten ran over to each man and slowly collected all the weapons from them, "These guys broke into my father's shop so I chased after them. Father said not to, but I had to! I just made that sword!" She looked proudly at the blade she held away from her, "So what was that... thing?"

"What thing?" No one ever accused Naruto of being sharp, "OH! That was just my Kekkai Genkai! I call him Guardian." Tenten got even more curious at the mysterious boy named Naruto, "Hey Tenten do you need someone to help you?"

"Umm... sure!" She beamed, "You could walk me home! I'm sure my father would want to thank you!" With that both walked off not aware that Kakashi was watching the whole situation. He was ANBU and wore an Inu mask over his face, 'So this is your legacy Sensei...' He jumped down and began to pick up the broken men to take them to be jailed.

"Well, Well! I recognize that silver hair anywhere! My eternal rival beat me to the punch!" Guy out from behind a tree. Kakashi looked at his so called eternal rival with the same coolheaded attitude he always had on, "For this I shall run nine-hundred laps with two boulders attached to my back!"

"Hello Guy." He simply said, not even giving in to the antics of Might Guy, "Is what Naruto said true?" Guy got serious.

"Yea, fortunately he wasn't banished, though the civilian council might have been pushing for it. Luckily he's backed by the clans!" The Sublime Green Beast of Konoha gave his patented "Nice Guy Pose".

Kakashi nodded, "I'll get these guys to jail." A few more ANBU's appeared out of nowhere to grab them, "Another time Guy." He waved before taking off into the night. Guy ran off to see The Hokage.

-Meeting Room-

It had been an hour and they were still debating on whether or not they should groom Naruto, "It still stands! If we can't banish him then we shouldn't help him learn to use something that could injure people!" A loud, brash woman with fair skin, green eyes, short, sandy blonde hair, and black eyeliner around her eyes, "I mean he still has the demon inside him!" The Hokage stood up from his seat.

With a sigh he looked around, "Mrs. Haruno I give you my own personal assurance that Naruto won't hurt anybody that doesn't need to be hurt." The smile on his face told the group that Naruto was like family to the old Hokage.

"That is quite right my youthful Hokage!" Guy barged in with his usual goofy smile, "I have witnessed with my own eyes that Naruto will not hurt a youthful soul! He has saved a young girl tonight!" Many were shocked by this. Especially those that were against Naruto.

"Who did he supposedly save?" Danzo sneered at the Taijutsu expert who smirked in return. He gave the council the nice guy pose.

"Tenten! She's an academy student and daughter of Konoha's local weapons aficionado, Kensei Misaki." Danzo seethed in anger at Guy. He couldn't keep the Jinchūriki down and now said Jinchūriki was going to get special privileges because he saved someone. He had planned on slowly bringing Naruto into his Root program, but now he couldn't touch him.

"Then shouldn't we invoke the Clan Restoration Act?" Asked one of the civilian council members. Some were darting their eyes back and forth with greed.

"We will wait until he graduates from the academy, but I will not subject him to the CRA just yet." Sarutobi stood up and began his speech, "Guy I will have you working with Naruto to teach him Taijutsu. If I may ask I would ask of one of the clans to work with him on his Ninjutsu. Finally I declare Naruto Uzumaki the head of his newly formed clan. I will allot him a house and some land on the edge of town. This meeting is over." Sarutobi left with Guy leaving the clans to process the information, Danzo left in a huff slamming the door behind him, and, of course, some civilians stunned that the demon boy had his own clan while others were thinking of prepping their daughters to get close to the boy.

-The Masaki Household-

Naruto and Tenten stood outside her house laughing. He carried the sword that was supposed to stab him and the chakram, "Well I should get going. I have to get ready to show of my new powers tomorrow." Tenten smirked at her newfound friend then ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow!" She took the weapons and took off inside her house, but not before turning to Naruto, "We should train sometime!" Naruto didn't hear the last part. He only kept blushing until he got to his home. He was happy, really happy. He'd never noticed Tenten until now, but he was going to make up for that now.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"Why is that insects keep getting into my path? He's created a new, powerful bond!" Ansem seethed darkness from his very being as he lowered his head, "It's time to announce my presence..."

~The next day~

Naruto walked proudly into class with his head held high. He had a Kekkai Genkai like Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. Naruto looked at class to see a younger, unscarred, unbearded version of Shikaku Nara sleeping in the back next to a chunky boy with a hat that let out two bursts of hair on each side of his head, swirl-like tattoos on his plump cheeks, and an earing on his left ear. He was busy eating from a chip bag and surveying the class with his halfway squinted eyes. This was Shikimaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Sitting in front of Choji was a boy with long, wild, brown hair, a fur lined grey coat, slight fangs, red fang-like tattoos under his eyes, and a small white puppy sleeping on top of his head. This was Kiba Inuzuka.

Shino Aburame was last. He sat in front of Shikimaru and was the most quiet of the group. He wore an oversized grey coat, spiked up black hair, really dark sunglasses, and thin black eyebrows. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Naruto beaming full of pride. Naruto sat down beside Shino and said hello, "Mornin' Naruto!" Kiba half growled.

"Mor-mmff-ning-mmff!" Choji kept at his chips. Naruto found Choji's eating habits quite odd, but he couldn't really talk due to his consumption of ramen.

"You know it's too early for you to be you, Naruto." Shikimaru laid his head down in his arms while he listened to what was happening.

"Naruto." Shino said quickly. He never was one for conversation, but he did look at Naruto as a friend.

"Anything happen yet?" Naruto asked while he looked for Tenten. He looked at his friends, "Do you guys know a Tenten?" Shikimaru raised his head.

"Seriously?" The lazy genius pointed up towards the corner where she was sitting, talking with another girl with short, lavender hair, blank eyes, and a heavy coat. Naruto ran up to the two leaving his group scratching their heads, "Troublesome..."

"Good morning Tenten!" Naruto nearly yelled. Tenten smiled at the newly arrived boy. The other girl just looked at Naruto with a growing blush.

Tenten looked at the blushing Hyuuga with an amused look, "Hey, Naruto! Have you met Hinata?"Naruto was surprised to see that she was slowly receding into her jacket.

"Is she a turtle?" Tenten face-palmed at how clueless Naruto actually was.

"No, Naruto, she's just shy." Hinata inched deeper into her coat and peeped at the prospect of Naruto looking at her, "Better get to your seat, Iruka-Sensei is coming." Naruto ran to his seat with a large smile. He had gotten here on time today for two reasons. One was to see Tenten and the other was because today they would be sparring for the first time.

"Alright class settle down. For those who don't know we'll be sparring today." The class erupted into cheers as a tall man with a scar across the bridge of his nose talked. He had brown hair up in a ponytail, a Konoha Uniform on, and a wide smile at his class, "Now here's how we're going to do this. You can use Taijutsu and those who have a bloodline can use them," Naruto fist pumped, "Here are the match-ups. Shikimaru you're fighting Choji. Kiba you're fighting Shino. Sakura you can fight Ino. Tenten you're up against Hinata. Neji you're up against the new kid, Lee," A boy with long hair that covered his eyebrows smiled, "And finally Sasuke I want you to fight Naruto." The class erupted into fits of laughter except for Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Shikimaru. Shino never laughed, Shikimaru didn't care, Lee was interested, Tenten knew what Naruto was capable of, and Hinata was rooting for Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha was, to say the least, the strongest and the most well liked in class. He was the last Uchiha after his brother, Itachi, had killed his entire clan. His own fanclub surrounded him twenty-four/seven. The two man fangirls were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They, above everyone, loved the Uchiha. Sakura was a short pinkette with green eyes, fair skin, and a very strong personality. Ino was a girly girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tick on her forehead at the moment, "Why am I going up against the Dobe? I should be fighting Neji."

"Well you'll see when we get outside!" Iruka led the still chuckling class out into the training grounds, "Alright Sasuke, Naruto!" Both walked in front of the class and him.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei!" Both said at the same time.

"This, will a friendly spar, but I want each of you to use anything at your disposal. Sasuke I'm saying this for your sake." Sasuke's fangirls snickered, thinking that Iruka was setting up Naruto to lose.

"Hn." He nodded and headed to his side of the dirt field.

"Naruto I want you to, please, take it easy it easy on him. I don't need the council on my ass because Sasuke's bones were broken during my watch." Now the class was confused. Shouldn't he be telling Sasuke that?

Naruto ran over to his side, "Ready Teme!" Naruto was excited to show off his Kekkai Genkai to the rest of the class and to his secret crush, Sakura Haruno. He looked to the side only to see her cheering for Sasuke. It hurt him more than one would think, but he didn't openly show it. He looked over at Tenten and his friends. They held up smiles and thumbs up to support him.

"Let's just get your embarrassment over with." Sasuke closed his eyes for a second to think of the fastest way to take the dope down. With a smirk he ran straight at the dead last. He jumped into the air, but was stopped by the large, black hand that belonged to Guardian. The rest of Guardian formed from the shadow that belonged to Naruto. It growled at the Uchiha, who was starting to look nervous. The Sasuke fanclub screamed in horror as did Sakura and Ino. Guardian threw Sasuke across the field to where he began. Sasuke pulled out a few shurikan and threw them at Naruto. When they neared the boy, Guardian blocked them his body. The guardian phased into the ground where it rushed to Sasuke, grabbed him by both his arms, and waited as Naruto ran full speed towards the Last Uchiha. He jumped and swung his foot across Sasuke's cheek. He slumped down leaving an exhausted Naruto on the mock battlefield. Guardian was dismissed in a puff of smoke.

"Winner, Naruto!" Iruka went over to check on both kids, but Naruto walked off the field before he could get checked. Tenten and Naruto's group were cheering. He gave them the thumbs up before collapsing completely on the ground. Before everything went black he noticed he was being surrounded.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in a really dark alleyway. He noticed to glowing yellow orbs in the darkness of a giant cage. As he neared them he saw that they were spinning around a man in chains, "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to my prison inside your mind." Ansem looked at his future vessel.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as Ansem's soft chuckling got louder. It went into a full blown laugh.

"My name is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. I brought you here to give you a gift." He waved his hand and a wisp of darkness shot into the boy, "I have learned much of this pathetic world, seen many scenes in your life. There is one power that I came across that you could use. Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu." Naruto suddenly felt like he knew the handsigns and how to use the Jutsu. Use it well, Naruto..." Naruto slowly dissipated from his mind back to reality leaving Ansem to himself again.

"So it begins..."

~Three Hours Later~

Naruto slowly regained consciousness only to hear, "I-Is N-Naruto g-going to b-be a-alright?" It was an unfamiliar voice that Naruto had never heard before. He yawned and cracked his eyes open to see Tenten and Hinata beside his bed.

"Hey Tenten! Hey Hinata!" He tried smiling, but it came out weakly, "Do you two know why I'm here?" They both looked at him. Hinata was in no condition to answer, due to her blushing.

"You actually fainted because of exhaustion. Iruka-Sensei thinks it's because of your Kekkai Genkai." Naruto eased up from his bed a little. Tenten looked a little nervous, but he didn't know why.

"Huh... well I should get going now..." He jumped his bed only to bump into someone. He saw a man above him grimacing.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki..."

Cliffhanger! Tune in next time to find out who this man is! Also another time skip will happen next chapter so prepare! Also voting ends next chapter so get them in! Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks for the reviews peoples! Also I've decided on not making this a harem fic. I've read enough to last a lifetime and the conclusion is that they take the focus of the main story. Maybe next time. So now it goes down to being a regular relationship I have a couple ideas. No not every girl is going to be attracted to him and Tenten will more than likely be looked at as his sister. It'll come down to Hinata, Ino, and, maybe, Sakura. Haven't really decided yet. Also there won't be bashing in the fic. I find bashing ruins a story. Sure it's funny sometimes, but they're fictional characters. On to my main point I apologize for getting rid of the voting system, but I've been looking around at some fics to make a decision if the vote ended with a tie and I liked the individuality of those fics. This doesn't mean that I won't be showing a couple of girls trying to capture Naruto.

I do not own Naruto  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts  
I do own Kensei Misaki

Chapter 3: The Genin Exams

Naruto looked up to see a vaguely familiar man with chocolate eyes and short brown hair. He wore a black cheongsam that buttoned up on his right side, it went to his knees, the sleeves were long and near the arm holes was white. He currently knelt down to the boy with a smile, "Y-Yea.. I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURE HOKAGE!" He went to his usual self, but felt a little scared being around someone he didn't know.

"I'm Kensei Misaki and I'm here to thank you for last night. I, and my daughter, owe you a lot. Anytime you need a weapon it'll be ninety percent off." He held out his hand for Naruto to shake. At first he hesitated then he shook his hand with a smile, "Unfortunately Tenten and I have to take our leave now. Come by sometime, Naruto."

"See ya, Tenten! I'll come by your house tomorrow, hopefully." Both she and her father left, but not before giving another hug to Naruto. This left only he and Hinata in the room. Naruto looked at her oddly, "Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered out. Naruto went right in front of her with a curious feeling. He'd never met Hinata before today and he'd never even seen her. He'd thought he would notice someone that reminded him of a turtle.

"Do you want to join my new clan?" She felt her legs begin to buckle a little as she stepped back, "Though... I'm not sure how exactly..." He got into the thinker position on the chair near Hinata. He then figured something out, "Hinata! Live with me!" It was official. She fainted just as Sarutobi and Hiashi walked into the room.

"What happened here?" Sarutobi smiled and thought about how children are truly blessed.

"I asked Hinata to live with me to build my clan and she fainted!" He literally had no idea what building a clan involved and that struck The Hokage as hilarious. Hiashi, however, felt mildly angered.

"I believe I will have excuse myself, Lord Hokage." The Hyuuga head whisked his daughter away in a huff. Sarutobi looked down at Naruto smiling.

"Naruto, how would you like to live in a house?" Naruto saw stars in his eyes at the very word house. His landlord was, to say the least, a man full of hate. He had lost his son the night of the Kyuubi's attack and ever since he had found out about Naruto he had made the boy's life hell except when Kakashi dropped off groceries, Guy came to pick the boy up, or when Iruka came to check up on Naruto.

"HELL YEA!" He nearly screamed, but he was stopped when he got a swat to the back of head.

"Don't cuss." Was all The Hokage said before leading the boy out of the hospital towards his new home.

-New Uzumaki Estate-

The estate had a few acres of land and a rather large house. It, like, most of Konoha was heavily wooded with boulders dotting the landscape. The wood-frame house was tall with white paint and blue roofing. Guy popped out of the house with his usual goofy attitude, "Naruto! Welcome home!"

"I have asked Guy to live with you," Sarutobi looked at the house. In truth it was next to The Namikazee Estate so when Naruto had passed The Chūnin Exams he could take that and add it to his own Clan property, "He'll be teaching you Taijutsu when he's not on missions and when he isn't teaching a Genin Team." Naruto nodded leaving the old Hokage in a cheery mood.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto surprised the old man with a hug. He began crying into Sarutobi's robes. The boy who had endured the hate of the village felt happy because he now had a true home with someone to live with, even if he was very, very strange. Hiruzen knelt down and hugged him back.

~Later that night~

Naruto was busy running down the street towards Tenten's. He'd decided to go and have dinner with her. As he ran he got blindsided by someone tackling him. The boy looked and saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha who had tackled him, "T-Teme? What the hell!?"

"Rematch! I want you a rematch! I can't lose to the Dobe!" He had a flustered look as he panted heavily, "You cheated! An Uchiha can't lose to a clanless loser like you!" Naruto simply smiled.

"You do realize I have a clan now, right?" Sasuke was at a loss for words. Had the rumor that Naruto had gotten his clan true? Was it because of the creature he used? It was all so... annoying. He had enough power to top both he and Neji Hyuuga in a fight and still keep on fighting.

"I-I wasn't aware!" He yelled all the while trying to feign annoyance instead of showing jealousy. Naruto quickly saw through the facade.

"Are you jealous of me, Teme?" The Last Uchiha was at a loss for words. Naruto simply put his hand out towards Sasuke, "How about this, Teme, we'll fight one-thousand times. First one to get to one-thousand gets to hear the loser say that they are the ultimate loser of konoha!" Sasuke was apprehensive, at first, but then thought about. He still had his brother, but as of now he wasn't strong enough. Naruto was stronger and it was then and there that the Last Uchiha shook Naruto's hand with a friendly smirk.

"When the time comes don't get in my way... Dobe." The Uchiha stalked the streets of Konoha on his way back to his compound. Naruto got up from the ground, dusted himself off, and walked to Tenten's house.

He knocked at the door. No answer. He knocked again. Footsteps. He knocked one last time. The door opened up to the scene of Tenten holding kunai in both hands, "Hey Naruto! Did you come for dinner?"

Naruto was busy fidgeting nervously, "Yea! If it's okay with your dad..." Tenten led him through a hall that showed her and her dad smiling. He saw that there were various weapons hanging from the walls. Some were in fantastic shapes while others didn't even look like weapons. He was mesmerized when he saw a long black and gold sword that was straight until the hilt which curved slightly. There was a light blue crystal with a black slit at the center of the hilt that called to Naruto. He kept staring at it until Tenten snapped her finger.

"Come on, Naruto. Dad's already starting supper." She cheerfully brought the boy to a table where there were bowls ready, "So I hear someone got a new house?"

Naruto nodded slightly, "Yea Jiji brought me there today! I thought I'd be living alone, but Bushy Brow's said he'd live with me!" The ever excited Naruto just kept getting even more excited.

Kensei walked in holding sweet and sour shrimp, "I was under the impression you were an orphan, Naruto." He served the pair of kids then himself. He wasn't overly surprised to see Naruto at his house at the time.

"Well I call him Jiji, but he's not my real Jiji. He's the Hokage." He said it so nonchalantly that it surprised both weapon's users, "How much is that black sword in the hall?" It stunned the two further.

"It's around one-thousand Ryo, if you're interested." Kensei walked to the wall and plucked the sword from its plaque. Naruto fished out one hundred Ryo from his pocket.

"Ninety percent off, right?" Naruto got a gleam in his eye at the sight of the sword.

"Right..." The blacksmith quickly saw where this was going. He handed Naruto the sword, "They said this sword fell from the sky one night after a giant meteor shower."

Naruto listened intently with a huge grin plastering his face, "Tenten can you teach me how to use it?!" Tenten nodded towards Naruto as the three began eating.

That night was one of the best of his life. Sure it wasn't ramen, but that wasn't the part he enjoyed. It was like he had a family and to him it was amazing. Nothing could take this moment away from him.

Nothing except Ansem. Ansem was busy showing Naruto all the atrocities he had committed over his lifetime. He showed the destruction of both lives and even worlds. Many would crumble or cry, but Naruto didn't even shed a tear. All he did was ignore it in light of the happy time he was having right now.

~Six Years Later~

Naruto rose from his bed silently, like he did every morning. He stalked off to the bathroom groggily. In the past six years he had grown from the poor, mistreated boy into a somewhat "disciplined" boy. The term disciplined was taken as a hair thin trigger. He pulled pranks every chance he got. One time he had given each person on the civilian council a box and when they opened it they found it filled with frogs, another time he had given Hiashi Hyuuga a bowl of ramen filled with laxatives, and another time he had taken the perverted Inu's Icha Icha book and replaced it with a text book about family values.

His Kekkai Genkai had been dubbed Hakujōna or Heartless due to his Guardian not having a heart. though it was almost like a separate being it still responded to the thoughts of Naruto. Naruto slowly got ready for the day and out to his training field

Naruto's house had become a hotbed for pranks and youth. Team Guy, which consisted of Rock Lee, who had taken the visage of his idol, Might Guy, Tenten, and Neji Hyuuga would often come and go from the place. Neji hated going there because he thought Naruto was an inferior being and a fated loser. Neji was a tall, thin boy with long, straight, brown hair, the same cloudy eyes Hinata, his cousin, had, and a constant look of anger and determination.

Currently Naruto was busy practicing the only Jutsu he knew, Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu. Unlike the regular Jutsu this one was of black and blue fire. It puzzled those who saw it and to most it was intimidating. Along with his sword, Deathbringer. Many of the academy students steered clear of him and some still tried bullying him, but for the most part he was a normal kid.

It was now time to get to the academy. Today was the day that he would become a true Shinobi and nothing would stop him from doing such. He ran from his estate into town while receiving the same hateful looks he had always gotten. He smiled at one person who waved when he ran into Hinata, who was busy on her way to class, "S-Sorry..." She turned around to see her crush slowly get up wearing his loud orange jumpsuit, "Eep! N-Naruto! I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" She apologized again before seeing Naruto offering his hand.

"Need help, Hinata?" He smiled at the girl. Since Naruto met Hinata the two had grown close, but Hinata still fainted from time to time and kept up the constant blush plus the stuttering. She took his hand with a smile.

He lifted her up while she tried to keep from fainting, 'H-He's t-touching m-my h-hand! Don'tfaintdon'tfaintdon'tfaint!' She repeated over and over as fast as she could in her head. Hinata couldn't take it much longer, but pressed on. She almost got away from not fainting until Naruto put an arm around her shoulders, "Ready to go to... class?" Hinata had fainted. Naruto started panicking, "HINATA!" He screamed out before getting a punch to the back of the head.

Sasuke was standing behind him with his trademark scowl, "It's to early for... whatever your doing to Hinata." To be frank it was an odd scene to walk in on. Naruto had been shaking an unconscious Hinata in the middle of the street. Not a lot of people would truly get what happened next. Both Ino and Sakura were running at Naruto full force. They got closer and closer until their feet connected to Naruto's face. He went flying into the air.

"LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!" Naruto landed face first in, his face was literally inside, the street as the two girls yelled at him. Before anything, though, Ino and Sakura continued arguing amongst themselves.

Sasuke slowly made his way to Naruto feeling annoyed at the two rabid fangirls, "Hmmp fif fye evemph fo?" Naruto's voice was muffled as he stayed in the dirt.

Sasuke lifted him up off the ground muttering about his own annoyance, "Get up Dobe. Today, when we get to class, we settle things." In the six years since they had begun both Naruto and Sasuke had achieved a win record of nine-hundred ninety-nine wins. Today decided whether or not they would have to admit something neither's pride would let them say.

Naruto was busy gathering his senses when he saw the two rabid fangirls walk over to him with grim expressions plastering their faces. It wouldn't bother him so much if it wasn't for his crush. Sasuke had made himself scarce when the two had come, "Naruto you ruined my chance at a date with Sasuke!"

"Idiot!" Ino added with a sneer. Naruto blinked for a few minutes thinking. His eyes went from ocean blue to golden yellow. His chuckling was barely audible to anyone. He stood up from the ground sneering at the two.

"Then why don't you go to your precious Sasuke." His voice was laden with spite and another voice, "I do not wish to suffer your incompetent crushes." He walked off with both stunned at the sudden display he had just put on. A little over a block away he stopped walking, grabbed his head, and felt the unbearable pain of Ansem giving him back control. His eyes went back to blue before he started screaming into the air at the pain he was going through. Every time his heart beat he felt pain surge through his body. He stumbled into an alley where he kept clutching his head and soon tried grabbing his heart, 'Yes... you feel it. Do you not Naruto? I am slowly making your body mine. Nothing shall forestall my return to life, not even the pathetic bonds you have obtained from those around you. I know what you fear, I know who you love, I know everything that you know and feel. One would think that we're the same person! I share the malice you feel towards this village, the jealousy you feel towards Sasuke Uchiha, those feelings stay with you my precious vessel.'

Naruto couldn't take it much longer. His pain increased tenfold when he felt searing on the right side of his head. Tears streamed down his face with each passing second. His muscles bulged a little as the taint of The Heartless King sent more darkness into his system, 'How would your precious friends feel about finding out that you hold someone such as myself within you? Would they shun you like the rest or call you demon?' Ansem was slowly gaining a foothold on Naruto's body. Try as he might Naruto could barely feel anything other than his own pain. He didn't even realize that Sakura and Ino had followed after to question him. They had been watching the scene the entire time, 'Do you really think any of those humans love you? They lie to you, they hate you, they use you, Naruto.'

"This... IS... MY... BODY!" Naruto screamed one last time letting the light from his good memories overpower the darkness within him, "LEAVE IT!" The pain slowly subsided as Ansem stopped his mental attack, but Naruto still cried. He was overcome with the grief he had felt over the years all in a matter of minutes. He slowly got up from the ground, slumped against the wall closest to him, and began muttering about the many things. The two Kunoichi noticed the streak of silver hair in the ocean of yellow. Ino walked up to the boy and began by checking his pulse.

"Sakura come here... something's wrong with him!" Sakura rushed to the side of the boy he had berated and kicked earlier to see him start to fade into unconsciousness. He reached out his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Sa...kura..." Naruto's eyes closed into darkness leaving the two to worry about him.

Ino looked at Sakura, "We need to get him to the hospital now!" Sakura was still in shock at the scene she just witnessed, "Sakura!" Ino yelled, "Get a hold of yourself!" It brought the pink haired Kunoichi to her senses. Both dragged him for a ten blocks to the village hospital while receiving taunts pointed towards them.

~Ten hours later~

Both Kunoichi had dropped off Naruto then rushed back to academy to complete their tests to become Genin. Naruto had been out most of the day, missing his test completely. Iruka had come by to inform him that he had failed. He would have to repeat the year again and apologized. Naruto had put his fake smile on the whole time saying it was alright. When the clock struck four he was promptly kicked out of the hospital.

With a sigh he started walking home. He had missed his chance to become a Shinobi today. It must of been that life was against him or even that the man inside him was against him. It just came down to bad luck he supposed, "Naruto wait up!" The voice behind him made him jump. He turned to see that it was one of his Chūnin instructors, Mizuki. Mizuki was tall with long, silver hair with a black bandanna and his head protector covering the top part of his head, on his back was a giant shurikan while at his waste were pockets of seals. He looked through false cheer at Naruto, "There's one last chance for you to become a Genin." Naruto was instantly caught, "You see if there's someone that shows promise the Hokage set up a test that tests your Shinobi skills.

"Really?!" Naruto started jumping for joy at the thought of actually getting another chance.

"The catch is you can't tell anyone, not even Iruka-Sensei. You need go into Hokage Tower, steal the forbidden scroll, and learn one Jutsu at this place." Mizuki handed him a map, "Better get onto it!" Naruto ran off leaving a sneering Mizuki. He couldn't believe that someone was that stupid to fall for that. Soon he'd have an item that held the knowledge of every secret Jutsu Konoha had to offer. He'd be more powerful than the Hokage himself and it was all thanks to the demon boy.

~Hokage Tower: Five hours later~

Naruto crept through the tower as quiet as he could. It was troublesome due to him being excited over actually passing this "test". He slowly made his way past three ANBU to the room where the scroll was kept in a room next to The Hokage's office.

He picked up the large scroll with a cheesy smirk, "Time to go!" He shouted. Immediately he cringed when he saw the three ANBU. He manifested Guardian while the three pulled out kunai, "Stand down Naruto Uzumaki!" One yelled while the other two jumped at him. Guardian grabbed the two and slammed them down on the floor as hard as it could, both went to the floor below. The Guardian went underground then into the last ANBU, who was now shaking violently. He fell to the floor breathing hard. Naruto ran off through the window and followed the map to the forest clearing.

Meanwhile the entire village was being mobilized to find Naruto. Sarutobi was busy thinking on why he did it. Could it be because he couldn't take his test today? Or was it simply because he was turning rogue? Nothing made enough sense. Kakashi and Iruka along with Mizuki were standing in front of the old Hokage/ "Kakashi you've been shadowing Naruto today. What happened after he left the hospital?" Mizuki looked shocked and scared at the same time.

His plan could be unraveled here and now, "I can tell you Lord Hokage! I met with Naruto a few blocks from the Hospital to give him words of encouragement. I wanted to make sure he would be okay." Kakashi was a little suspicious, but he couldn't say it openly without proof so he bit his tongue.

"That is what I witnessed Lord Hokage. I will go search his estate now." Kakashi left in a flurry of leaves leaving Naruto's teachers. Iruka was worried beyond belief. His student had just absconded with Konoha's forbidden scroll, sent three ANBU to the hospital, and had run off.

"Lord Hokage, if I may, can I go search for my student?" Sarutobi saw the look on Iruka's face.

He breathed in deeply, taking the smoke from his pipe in his lungs, "Go..."

-Northern Forest area-

Back with Naruto he had mastered one Jutsu. He was busy practicing it. His sleeves were rolled up as he kept up the task of completing it, "Alright I got it this time!" He didn't get to celebrate this time due to Iruka arriving, "Iruka-Sensei did I pass?"

The scarred teacher looked incredulously at his student, "What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Surprise was written all over the boy's face.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Iruka walked up to Naruto and took the scroll from him. He was extremely disappointed in Naruto. How could he do this? Naruto seemed a little sad, "Didn't I pass the test?"

"Naruto, do you REALIZE what you've done? YOU STOLE A FORBIDDEN SCROLL! YOU COULD BE KILLED FOR THIS!" The boy was shocked at the outburst, to say the least, "And what the hell is this about a test!"

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about the test that students that fail are given! He said not to tell anybody, not even you!" Iruka stumbled back thinking on the words Naruto had said. His fellow teacher had set up their student to steal the scroll.

"Naruto listen... go back to the Hokage and tell him what he told me..." Before anyone could move they both heard clapping. Both turned to see Mizuki standing on a branch with an evil grin, "Mizuki! Why?!"

He began chuckling deeply, "Iruka why don't you join me? We could be the strongest Shinobi in the world! We could take it over!" Had Mizuki gone mad? Was he serious?

"I can't do that! I'm a Konoha Shinobi!" The pride in his voice had Naruto seeing stars, "Come on Mizuki we can end this peacefully!" Mizuki faked thinking, "Why did you choose Naruto anyways?"

"I chose him because he's a demon. Even if he had taken the test today I would of failed him!" Naruto stumbled back, "Uzumaki! Do you want to know a secret?"

Panic began to form inside Iruka. He couldn't let Naruto hear this, "NARUTO RUN!"

"Twelve years ago The Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Iruka lost his parents, we lost the Yondaime, and a child was born. You were that chil-" Iruka jumped from his spot throwing a few kunai as he jumped up.

"SHUT UP MIZUKI!" The cocky smirk of Mizuki was sickening. He dodged each kunai then threw ten shurikan at the teacher. He dodged most, but got hit by two in his right shoulder and one in the chest. Iruka hit the ground hard.

"Where was I? Oh yea! You were the child born on the day The Kyuubi attacked. What you have in your body is that demon! Iruka hates you... the village hates you... even the Hokage! No one wants you alive! Now I'll take the scroll and kill both of you." Mizuki pulled the giant shurikan off his back and threw it with all his might at the boy. Naruto pulled Deathbringer in the nick of time from it's sheath. He blocked the shurikan, but was thrown back into a tree.

Naruto got up with a smirk, "That's not true. I know for a fact that not everyone hates me. Bushy brows and Jiji are like family. Perverted Inu and Iruka are almost like my brothers as are fuzzy brows, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, even Shino and the Teme. Tenten's my sister... they're all my family! They're all my friends! You hurt Iruka and now you pay!" Naruto started going through the hand signs, "KAGE NO BUNSHIN!" Puffs of smoke appeared everywhere as hundreds of Naruto clones appeared. Kage no Bunshin was an S-Rank Jutsu that, unlike Bunshin, made hundreds of copies. They surrounded the rogue nin with angry looks all around, "KICK HIS ASS!" The original said. All the clones rushed at Mizuki and started kicking, stomping, punching, and even strangling the man.

~One Hour Later~

The Hokage, Iruka, who had been patched up, and Naruto stood in Sarutobi's office, all wore serious expressions. Sarutobi had watched it all on his crystal ball with a small smile, "Naruto thanks to you we almost lost the forbidden scroll, but you did recover it and expose a rogue amidst us. I'm granting you the title of Genin and putting on your record that you have finished an A-Rank mission. Congratulations are in order." Naruto fist pumped.

"Jiji, Iruka... thanks and I'm sorry for what I did Iruka," The feeling of dread rushed over the newly appointed Genin, "I'm sorry your parents. I understand if you hate me." His facade weakened with each passing moment.

Iruka looked towards his mock brother, "Naruto... you didn't kill them. You're not the Kyuubi. You just carry it. That doesn't make you the Kyuubi, it makes you Naruto Uzumaki," His smile was genuine as was Naruto's joy, "You're head of the Uzumaki Clan and my student. Just don't do anything that stupid again. Okay?"

"No promises!" Naruto ran out the room with his headband.

If Guy were here he'd practically scream youth, "Iruka what was Naruto in the hospital for this time?" The room had an air of seriousness over it now as The Hokage began to speak on the day's matters.

Iruka sighed, "From what Ino and Sakura had told me someone inside Naruto had tried taking him over. That silver streak in his hair is from today." The eyes of the Hokage darkened.

"I need to get in contact with Naruto's godfather..."

And done! What game series is Deathbringer from! Next chapter we have a fluffy scene, team placements, a pervert, and a cat from hell!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Boby333 here and I have to say I got you last chapter. I am going to make this harem fic, but I do not and will not have lemons. I don't write it. I will admit I will focus on developing both relationships. Ya know what? I will put Sakura in this harem! Ino, Sakura, and Hinata that's all. I know I did the whole voting thing and I'm sorry, but seeing as this is my first Naruto fic I'mma make this my own way. I mean ya'll can write your own the way you want, but I'm just keeping on keeping on. Thank ya for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep 'em up and I think this is my best fanfiction yet! Also I'm sorry for rushing last chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 4: Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki!? A Love Affair at Ichiraku's!?

-Yamanaka Residence-

Ino had been thinking over the days events from her tub. She had a wash cloth over he eyes and the scent of candles filled the room. She couldn't figure out what Naruto meant by yelling out "Get out of my body". She had never put much thought into Naruto ever since she had first seen him on their first day at the academy. He was an odd boy, to say the least. At first he didn't have any friends then slowly he had befriended those from clans, except Neji and Sasuke. Now, Naruto, was an enigma. He had a powerful Kekkai Genkai that put all that faced him to shame, but it seemed he also he had a curse. She had seen the streak of silver hair appear in his hair.

Could he have a split personality? That wouldn't explain the extra voice, though, 'Guess I'll have to try that on him.' That being her clan's Mindwalker Technique. She would find out what was up with today even if it killed her.

-Haruno Residence-

Sakura was busy combing her hair thinking of Sasuke when in a flash she remembered what Naruto had done earlier. She blushed furiously for a few minutes then pushed it to the back of her mind, 'Just this once I'll forgive him...' It was then that an image of herself was put into her mind. The image had eyes of fire and a large forehead with "Inner Sakura" written on her forehead, 'BUT IF HE GET'S IN THE WAY OF US GETTING SASUKE I'LL BEAT HIS ASS, SHANNARO!' She was a die hard Sasuke fangirl, but as of a now there was something about Naruto that made her smile.

She hit him, berated him, ignored him yet he still asked her for dates every day. No matter what happened, he always found the time and a way to ask her out, "Why won't he just give up?" She asked herself in a whisper.

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hinata had been forgotten today after she had fainted in the street. She was laying on her futon with a frown on, "I shouldn't of fainted." Alone Hinata never stuttered nor did she falter. It was odd for her, "Naruto," She began, "Why can't I be normal around you?" Hinata closed his eyes thinking about how her crush would jump at the chance to be with Sakura Haruno, but would only see her as a friend. It was the same situation that Naruto was in and he didn't even know about it.

It turned out that after the whole ordeal that Naruto went through today Hinata had been left in the street. Sasuke was too annoyed by his fangirls to actually get her, Ino and Sakura were dealing with Naruto, and the rest of the villagers just went on their way. She was nearly late to class on top of that. Her day was... interesting.

-Konoha Graveyard-

Kakashi stood over Obito's graveside, "He reminds me a lot like you, though he doesn't wear those goggles of yours. He's like Sensei, to be honest, but he's an oddball of sorts, even for a clan head." The sad yet cheerful expression was written across Kakashi's face, "I hope I do right by you guys." He walked off with his hands in pockets. A black cat ran across his path in a hurry, "Oh dear..." He began walking the opposite way to get around the path the cat had taken.

-Hokage Tower-

"Hiruzen it's time for Naruto to enter the CRA." Danzo was in a cheerful mood today. He couldn't get his hands on Naruto, but he could get his hands on the boys children, "I have already selected a few brides for him to choose from."

Hiruzen looked on out the window, "At the moment it seems we cannot risk that. I have called in Jiraiya to inspect the seal on his stomach." Even Danzo, being as he is, had to think of the village first.

"When will Lord Jiraiya arrive?" Hiruzen was surprised and not all at once at the behavior of his former teammate.

"Within the next few days I hope." Hiruzen went back to the paperwork on his desk. Danzo left with a rather unusual downtrodden face.

~Three Days Later: Ichiraku Ramen Bar~

Naruto and Choji were busy with an eating contest at the moment. It had all began the day before last when Naruto walked into the classroom with his headband. Others were shocked, but congratulated him. Naruto was busy bragging about how he could out eat anyone when it came to ramen as Iruka finished up telling the newly promoted Genin that team placements would take place within a week. Choji overheard Naruto's bragging and got a little mad. He had told him that in any eating contest an Akimichi would win.

And so there they were. Both eating as fast as they could, with Naruto in front of Choji by five bowls. Teuchi Ichiraku was a good man. He never caused trouble, never turned down a customer, and never once had he thrown out a customer, especially Naruto, but this was getting bad. Both had stacked up at least twenty bowls each and held no signs of giving up.

Then it happened.

Choji looked down at his bowl of ramen then a gurgle was heard coming from The Akimichi's stomach. He fell back from his stool to ground where he twitched slightly, "Old man!" Teuchi ran out from the counter and checked the poor boy.

He looked up from the ground, "He's alive! He just needs to sleep this off. Also we have the check to discuss, Naruto." Naruto, who was slowly inching away, was caught. He pulled out a fat, lumpy frog wallet from his kunai pouch.

"I'm so sorry Gama-Chan... we'll find a way to fill you up soon!" He emptied 'Gama-Chan' on the counter before walking off into the afternoon sun. The sound of cicadas filled the air with an almost serene feel. The warm weather almost made Naruto feel like he could go find somewhere to take a nap. Unfortunately, before he could, Ino started walking beside him with an unusual smile.

Naruto looked quizzically at the blonde Kunoichi beside him, "Good morning Naruto!" Her cheery attitude was... unsettling... after yesterday, but it was welcome.

"Good morning, Ino?" His reply was laced with suspension and a little apprehension. Nothing had ever pointed towards Ino, never making conversation unless it was for her to tell him to leave Sasuke alone.

She starting leading him back to the Uzumaki Compound slowly. Naruto noticed this with a raised eyebrow, but decided on saying nothing. "You act so suspicious of me, Naruto! I'm hurt." The mock sadness only added to his suspicions, "Besides it's not against the law to hang out with you, now is it?"

"No," He abruptly said, "But what is it you're doing, walking with me?" She was slowly becoming nervous. If she couldn't get him alone somewhere she could use her clan technique on him. She needed to know not by just being curious, but she felt the urge compulsion to see what happened a few days ago.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" She started scolding, "I just wanted to check up on you after that thing that happened to you! I feel partially responsible for what happened." Naruto was taken aback by what The Yamanaka girl was saying.

-Uzumaki Compound-

Naruto and Ino sat under one of the many trees scattered around quietly. Neither said a word and neither wanted to ruin this comfortable silence. Naruto was the one person that Ino never got along with and vice versa, but now at the moment both twelve year olds acted as if they had nothing to do, "Ino," He began, "I never knew you liked doing this type of thing." He had his eyes closed and didn't realize she had gotten up from the ground, "You have a knack for relaxing, Ino. I think this is the start of a very, very good friendship."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to know... Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Naruto quickly opened his eyes to see that Ino had just used a Jutsu on him. He was quick to pass out as Ino's mind quickly went into Naruto's.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Ino blinked as she saw she was alone in the darkness of Naruto's mind. Nothing was heard except for far off traffic. It was one of the most intricate mindscapes she had ever seen. She heard chuckling filled with darkness, "Good afternoon, Ino Yamanaka..." She quickly turned to see Ansem still locked up tightly in his binds.

"Wh-Who are you?" She was scared of the man. She couldn't tell if this was a tenant Naruto housed or Naruto's dark side. Either or it was a bad idea. She now knew what Naruto was yelling about the other day.

"Come here, Ino Yamanaka. Free me of these accursed bonds and I shall give you what your heart seeks. I will grant you Sasuke Uchiha for your own pleasure." Ino's eyes sparkled at the thought of Sasuke being hers. All she had to do was free the strange, evil man. She could rub it in foreheads face all she wanted.

"I just have to unlock you and Sasuke will be mine?" She looked down at the floor. Could she really betray Naruto, who had done absolutely nothing wrong to her, for her crush's, Sasuke's, love and affection?

"Please don't Yamanaka." Ino quickly turned to see Naruto with the betrayal she had done to him displayed on his face, "You might not like me and you might use me, but do not let this man free. He'll destroy the world." Ino took the last part in, "He promised me Sakura once, but even if he could get us together there's no way we could actually be together. He'll throw the world into darkness."

Ino couldn't process the information given to her, "Naruto... He can't be that bad. I mean he could give me Sasuke! I need to have him!" Ansem's grin turned into an evil smile. She ran to break the chains, but couldn't when a kunai was thrown at her feet.

Naruto had a kunai on each finger, save for his right index. He threw the one on his left pinky finger, "I will kill you Ino." Naruto was dead serious as he looked at the blonde Kunoichi, "Leave. Now. Never enter here and never even think of helping my tenant." Ino quickly dispelled her Jutsu leaving Naruto and Ansem.

"Keeping me locked up in here, still? What a waste of energy. Your will crack and after that I will pick up the broken pieces of your heart and absorb it into my own." Naruto slowly faded from his mind, but not before flipping Ansem off.

-Uzumaki Compound-

Naruto awoke with a start. He looked at Ino, anger filling his being, "Leave Yamanaka. Don't ever come back, don't even talk to me, I will no longer acknowledge you." He got up from his spot under the tree to see Ino still sitting, her hair overshadowed her eyes.

"Y-You... why?" She was visibly shaken by the event, "I wanted to... to..." Ino couldn't think of the right words to say to the boy in front of her.

Naruto looked down, "Please don't tell anyone about... him... I don't really know what he is, but please just don't tell anyone." Ino walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, can we talk at that ramen place you go to?" He was hesitant at first, but then thought of ramen, then back to her forcing herself inside his mind, then finally back to ramen, and finally to Ino and Ramen. It equaled a good combination, even though she had just done something bad.

"Fine... Ino... let's go get some ramen." He couldn't really stay angry with anyone. It wasn't in him to openly hate a person just because of something they did. He may resent people, like the people in the village, but he could never come to hate them.

-Ichiraku's Ramen Bar-

Teuchi Ichiraku was a big man. He was middle aged with grey hair and a perpetual squint. He worked at his shop along with his daughter, Ayame, who was a twenty-three year old with brown hair and a sweet personality. Both had been nice to Naruto since he first walked in all those years ago. It was a surprise to both when Naruto walked in for lunch with Ino Yamanaka. Of course they've seen him with Tenten, but this was different. Both were quiet, both seemed odd to The Ichiraku Family.

Naruto sat in the seat that had always been reserved for him while Ino sat next to him, "Hey old man! Two large Miso Ramen bowls for me and whatever she wants!" He sat down with his large ramen eating smile.

"Coming right up, Naruto!" Teuchi went back into the kitchen while Ayame stood there looking at the two. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was up.

"So when did you start dating her, Naruto?" He went still as did Ino, but a tick mark formed on his face.

If looks could kill Ayame would have died that day, "Now see here! I'm not dating Naruto! We're just having lunch after sitting around at his place."

"So was it just you two?" She leaned on the counter in front of the two. It wasn't out of the norm to see a Genin couples going out because of the life expectancy of a Shinobi. They lived as if each day was there last.

Naruto smiled at her, "Yea, Ayame. We just sat under the trees and relaxed!" Ayame couldn't really contain her laughter at the ammunition the boy had just given her.

Ino face palmed. "Oh! So it was just the two of you alone? My, my, Naruto, I know you're trying to build a clan and all, but you should hold that off until you're sixteen." Both newly promoted Genin were as red as red can be, "Besides it goes date first then you take her home to meet Guy and finally it ends up in the bedroom. Kids these days are so impatient!"

It didn't help that at the moment Ayame began talking Shikamaru and Kiba were passing by, "So you took a mate already Naruto?" Kiba howled in laughter at his own joke while Shikamaru was busy talking about how this was "troublesome". Kiba ran out to tell people while Shikamaru was staying, analyzing the both of them.

"I better go stop him." He slowly started to walk off, "You two owe me for taking time out of my cloud watching to help you guys." It was official. A rumor would spread that Ino Yamanaka was to be chosen as a wife of Naruto Uzumaki.

She was officially checked off the list for being a candidate to date Sasuke Uchiha, "N-A-R-U-T-O!" She got flames in her eyes as Naruto started to ease back out of the ramen bar. He quickly began running off past a crowd of people, "TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

The rumors got worse from that day forward.

~Four Days Later: Konoha Academy~

It was finally the day of team placement. Naruto walked into class with bruises and cuts plastering his body, his orange jumpsuit was torn in a few spots, and he sported a half bandaged head. Word had spread far and wide with mixed reactions. Sakura was amazingly happy while Hinata was... well let's just say when she heard the rumors that she was not seen or heard from for a few days.

The many Genin that had passed were sitting in various spots around the classroom. Iruka walked in with a few papers in hand, "Alright class, settle down. As you know today is the day you get placed on your teams. Your teams will not change unless one of you dies in which case a replacement will be made." That slightly scared some of the kids there. He went through this list until he got to Team Seven, "Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Sakura was in the middle of a spasm while Naruto and Sasuke glanced each other with smirks covering their features, "Team Eight: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jonin instructor is Kurenai Yūhi." The three nodded before being led out by a tall woman with black hair and red eyes, "Team Nine is still in effect so that means Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma led them out leaving Team Seven to their own thoughts.

Naruto was busy thinking over how to escape Ino's continued wrath, "Teme?"

Sasuke looked at him from his self induced stupor of boredom, "What, Dobe?"

"Can I go to your place tonight?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He'd only heard that once before and that was around the time Lee had started his new look and the always scary, yet unexplained Genjutsu that both Lee and Guy casted when they hugged.

"Why?" Naruto got up from his spot to spin around pointing out his injuries. It was a different story to the only witness there. Sakura was kind of jealous of Naruto, slightly humored by Naruto's injuries, and happy Ino was out of the race.

Sasuke inwardly chuckled, "Nope. Sorry I'm actually fresh out of room. You can always go stay with one of your other friends." A smile formed on The Uchiha's face.

"I hate you Teme!" He fell back to the floor while Kakashi walked in reading the famous, or infamous for women, book Icha Icha Paradise. It was one of the books in famous, or infamous, series Icha Icha written by Jiraiya The Legendary Toad Sennin of Konoha.

All three looked at the masked Jonin standing near them, "It seems you three don't get along to well." He never looked up from his book. He looked up at his instructor, 'That voice, that hair... THAT BOOK!'

"Perverted Inu?" Kakashi eye smiled at the boy in front of him... then kicked him in the ribs. On top of the injuries sustained from Ino the kick just hurt him more, "But... why?"

Kakashi picked up Naruto from the floor, "That's for taking my books. Pinky, Emo meet us on the roof." He casually walked out the window and up the side of the building like it was nothing.

-Konoha Academy Roof-

Naruto was leaning up against one of the walls next to a perched Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura finally made it to the roof where they saw the odd picture, "Now that my cute Genin's have arrived I say we have to find out about each other. We'll state our dreams, beliefs, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and name. Naruto you're up first." The thoughts that ran through the minds of the other two Genin were why he called Naruto by his name instead of a nickname. Naruto was slowly getting out of his haze.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Perverted Inu why don't you go first." Kakashi looked from his book with a deadpan look.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dreams... well... my hobbies... I have many. Finally my beliefs are that those who don't go by the rules are scum, but those who betray their friends are worse then scum." All three Genin's eyes twitched.

Sakura got a tick mark on her head, 'THAT FOOL SAID NOTHING! SHANNARO!' The tick mark above her head, "So all we get is your name and your beliefs?" Kakashi nodded.

After again asking Naruto to begin he did, "Okay... my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, my friends, pranking the village, and of course hanging out at Ichiraku's. My dislikes are being beaten by Ino, people who believe that darkness and evil bring power, and the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. Why do they even call it instant ramen if it takes three minutes!" Sakura got slightly annoyed while Sasuke and Kakashi were indifferent, "My beliefs are that there's always light to be seen, even in the darkest person. My dream is to become Hokage to prove to everybody here that I'm somebody. My hobbies are pranking people, training with Bushy Brows, and beating Teme here."

The focus turned now to Sakura, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." She blushed when she looked at Sasuke, "My dislikes are Ino-pig, Naruto, and orange. My beliefs are that people should mind their own business. My dreams are..." She blushed again thinking of Sasuke, "My hobbies include working at Yamanaka Flower Shop, being near Sasuke, and reading." Kakashi looked at the two of his students wondering about their choice in dressing.

Finally Sasuke took the podium, so to speak, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are beating the Dobe and proving I have the better clan. My dislikes are my fan club, "A dejected president of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club slumped a little next to Kakashi, "People who try to demean my... frie... frrrrriieeee... my rival, The Dobe, and kiss asses. My beliefs are every person gets their comeuppance. My dreams are to kill a certain person and to rebuild my clan." Kakashi frowned slightly, 'He's still on that path.' Sasuke continued, "My hobbies are training, fighting the Dobe, and... hanging out with him..." It came as a surprise that both boys got along.

Kakashi then decided to address the next problem, "Naruto, Sakura I need you both to change your clothing. Both of you have colors that stand out too much. Tomorrow I want to see them changed." Sakura was getting slightly mad, but she knew he was right. Naruto blinked before being swallowed by a tower of roaring darkness. The other three Shinobi were almost blown off the roof by the sheer power radiating off Naruto. When the power subsided Naruto stood wearing the same coat Ansem wore, but it was acting more like a cape, his arms with inside the coat, but not the sleeves and it was draped on his shoulders, tied by a belt. He had on the same white, cotton shirt with it parting at the chest, but no Heartless symbol, though it held The Recusant's Sigil. He had on black, skin tight gloves instead of large white ones. His boots and pants were the same as Ansem's. All three stared in shock at the wardrobe change. He looked down smiling as he gripped his hands over and over.

He raised his hand towards a large tree close to the academy. He formed a crackling ball of black and purple darkness in his right hand and without looking he launched it at a tree. The tree never saw it coming as it exploded in purple lightening. His muscles bulged slightly, giving Sakura a light blush, "All changed Perverted Inu!"

Kakashi's mask nearly fell off while Sasuke was slightly jealous, "Umm... alright Naruto... Anyways, Sakura, you need something that doesn't stand out too much. Tomorrow don't eat any breakfast and meet me at Training Ground Seven." He Shunshined away in a flurry of leaves.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm out of here." In his own manner Sasuke left with Sakura running after him. Naruto laid back onto the ground with his eyes closed. Two figures silently approached the boy. The killer intent rolling off them awoke the boy from his relaxed stupor. He saw Ino and Inoichi standing above him.

Ino was red with embarrassment while Inoichi... well..., "WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He picked up Naruto from the ground, "TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PRECIOUS PRINCESS! SHE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MARRY ANYONE ELSE!" He was feeling the rage that all father's feel when their daughter has been disgraced from a fourth hand rumor originally intended to be a joke, "SIGN ON THE DOTTED LINE BEFORE I ERASE EVERYTHING IN YOUR MIND EXCEPT FOR A MEMORY OF YOU BEING AN OLD MAN SELLING CABBAGE!" In his hand was a marriage contract already filled out by both of Ino's parents, Ino, Might Guy, it had a small chibi picture of him with a thumbs up, and chibi Lee right next to his most youthful sensei.

Without hesitation he began writing, shakily albeit, his signature on the line. Ino felt an arrow rip through her heart. She could no longer chase after Sasuke.

-The Uchiha District-

Sasuke started to smile while he mindlessly beat his fists against a post. He began again with renewed vigor as he felt something extremely good happen.

-Academy Roof-

Inoichi was pacing back and forth as Naruto cowered behind his new wife, "What the hell did you two do!?" Inoichi had somewhat calmed down from a few minutes ago.

"Well we were at my compound and I have to say your daughter is amazing! She was on her back for hours." Ino was waving her hands no while Inoichi was getting angrier again, "She just couldn't get enough of it. We kept at it for a few hours until she got exhausted from it, so we went to get some ramen."

Inoichi was visibly shaking in rage while Ino was starting to step back, "I have to thank your daughter, though. I never would of known relaxing in the shade was so fun when there's someone else." The shaking stopped completely.

The group headed over to Hokage Tower to get this marriage certificate stamped with the approval. It was quite the spectacle to see Inoichi dragging, nearly strangling, Naruto through the streets with an angry look while Ino followed slowly behind them with a blush.

More rumors were spread because of this.

They explained everything to Sarutobi, who was, to say the least, amazed by the fact that Naruto was already married. He stamped his approval then sent them on their way.

Both Genin and the Jonin were on the move until they sat down on a bench in the park, "This is a total disaster." Inoichi began quietly at first, "Uzumaki... I want you to prepare your home for my daughter to move in."

"WHAT!" Both Genin screamed out. Inoichi knew now that it was supposed to be a joke that they were together, but thanks to rumors and hearsay Ino would never find a husband now. She had been touched by "The Demon Boy".

"She'll be at your place later tonight." Inoichi and Ino left the park while Naruto was left to silently think. He heard walking and someone sitting down beside him.

Naruto was still staring at the ground when he said, "Whoever you are please leave. I don't want to ruin your life t-" He turned to see Ansem sitting beside him.

Ansem was smiling down at the boy, "How do you like my powers, Naruto Uzumaki?" His dark chuckling followed soon after, "I have to say it weakened severely to give you my gift, but it was all worth it. You've gained fear from your team of you. Fear leads to hate and hate leads to darkness." He hissed out the last word, "Do you believe for one second that they will not abandon you? The sheer power you wield in your body is enough to swallow a planet into the darkness. Give into it and I will allow this world to live on. Bring an age of reckoning upon these insects." He whispered as he neared the unresponsive boy.

Naruto got up from the bench and began walking off, "I've given you my answer, Ansem. I'm going to go see my wife." The visage of Ansem faded from Naruto's view.

Sorry I promised Tora and missions, but I thought of this small part. It's filler, but it goes into the story...

Will Ansem take control of Naruto? Will Inoichi kill his son-in-law? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! *Plays Rock The Dragon*


End file.
